


Nightmare

by nothingeverlost



Series: The Librarian and the Bobbie [5]
Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She keeps seeing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

The first time he found her on the sofa, staring at the fire and absently petting Wee Jock. She hadn’t wanted to wake him, she’d explained. He’d stroked her hair until she’d relaxed, called her daft until she smiled and held her until she fell asleep.

The second time she was still in bed, but her body was so stiff that her muscles trembled. He whispered promises to her until she relaxed enough that he could hold her, finally sitting up and holding her against his chest so he could rock her gently. She didn’t say a word then, not until the next morning when she apologized the next morning. He’d kissed her until she was distracted, comforting them both with early morning love making. It wasn’t until they were curled together afterwards that he told her he’d a thousand times rather be awake with her than to think she was alone.

“Are you going to tell me about them?” he asked after the sixth time, when he woke to an empty bed and found her in the kitchen making tea. ”The nightmares?”

“I keep seeing him.” She took down a second mug, measuring more tea into the pot.

“Jones?” It wasn’t the first time he’d wished the bastard alive again, just to kill him more slowly.

Belle nodded. ”Not here. Back in Storybrooke, when he shot me. I keep seeing him standing there with the gun.”

“He canna hurt you, Belle. Never again.” He wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaning his chin against her shoulder.

“He could have hurt you. He had a gun. He could have…”

“He didn’t. He didn’t hurt me, and now he’s six feet under ground in a pine box and can’t hurt anyone.” Gently he turned her around so he could hold her properly. “I’m here and I’m staying, Belle. And you’re staying too.”

“I can’t lose another person, Hamish. I can’t.” he could feel dampness against his bare chest, and knew that if he looked down he would see tears.

“You’re not going to lose me, darling. I’ve got you, and I’m not ever going to let you go.” Not caring about the tea he picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom.


End file.
